Many vehicles utilize dampers (i.e., shock absorbers) to absorb or dissipate energy resulting from imperfections in a driving surface, thereby effectuating an enjoyable and comfortable ride. Non-variable shock absorbers are tuned for a particular level of damping force. For example, if the shock absorbers are tuned for high damping force, then the vehicle will possess sportier handling characteristics while sacrificing ride comfort over imperfect driving surfaces (e.g., potholes or cracks in the road). Conversely, if the shock absorbers are tuned for low damping force, then the vehicle will possess more luxurious and comfortable handling characteristics at the cost of increased body motion during quick maneuvers.
Variable damping systems incorporate dampers that actively change damping force levels depending on a current driving scenario (e.g., sporty or aggressive driving) or current driving surface conditions. For example, during aggressive driving, the damping force of the dampers may actively increase to provide for a more rigid and stable ride. Conversely, if the road surface has many potholes, the damping force of the dampers may actively decrease, thereby providing a more comfortable ride. Current active damping system vary the damping force of the dampers by adjusting the flow of hydraulic fluid through a system of complicated electromechanical components, such as valves and levers. These active damping systems are expensive to manufacture and implement into vehicles, and are typically available in only high-end vehicle models.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative active damper assemblies for dynamically varying the damping characteristics of a vehicle.